bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Northfold Peaks
Northfold Peaks is a region in the north western Arathi Highlands that has yet to fall to the enemies of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. One of the last bastions of Stromic power in the area, Northfold Peaks is home to the Sons of Strom, who are led by decorated Marshal Heinran Chapman. From their citadel, Arath'al, the Sons protect the area from those who would see the Stromic people undone. It was the site of the Siege of Northfold Peaks, where the Burning Legion attempted to destroy the Sons of Strom by rallying native groups to their side. Locations Arath'al, the Black Keep Arath'al, the Black Keep, is an ancient structure. Nestled in the Northfold Peaks, in north western Arathi, the Black Keep is older than most structures of humanity. It protects the towns of Sanctus Fields and Crestridge. Created during the Troll Wars as a joint effort by the nascent Arathor Empire and the elves of Quel'thalas, the keep is unique in that it borrows from their ancient architecture, as well as humanity's. The result is a distinct appearance; akin to that of the night elves of old in the case of Black Rook Hold. The Black Keep was used as a mountain pass keep, guarding the passages of the heartland of Humanity during the war in case the ancient Amani Empire attempted to use the mountains near Jintha'alor to bypass Alterac; where General Lordain had established most of his forces. When the war was over, maintenance of the keep fell to the House of Laign. For generations, the bloodline continued to watch over the keep, eventually abandoning it during the Second War when the Horde over ran the keep during their attack on Lordaeron. As time had passed, the House of Laign had died out, though the keep's charge fell to their successors, eventually falling to the House of Chapman. Under Heinran, the man had the keep restored following the Third War, shortly before Thoras Trollbane's assassination by his own son. The keep now stands as one of the few bastions of Stromic power in Arathi after the whirlwind of chaos that has torn the kingdom apart, pressured by ancient enemies and new to relent. Sentinel's Watch and Trollslayer Pointe Twin outposts on opposite sides of the Peaks, they serve as buffers from Arath'al. Constructed in the same manner as Arath'al, these two outposts have become invaluable methods of ensuring the protection of the peaks as a whole. Riverton A Stromic village that fell to the undead, they turned to the promises of the Legion. They were ruled over by the House of Laign, the former wardens of Arath'al. The House of Laign was the original rulers of the Northfold Peaks and Arath'al; put in charge of the Black Keep for generations. It ended with the reign of Terisa Laign, who was unable to have children, and had turned to dark forces to attempt to get pregnant. When she was executed for this, the Laign name ended; their shield hung in memoriam in Arath'al for their service, as the many retainers of the Black Keep had been. When Terisa Laign was revived by the Legion, she was revived with a number of her bannermen, who marched into Riverton. Riverton had recently been conquered by the Undead Stromics, and Terisa quickly asserted control by executing the leaders of said undead and taking control of the independent dead for herself. After her defeat, Riverton's undead scattered, and who remained were slaughtered by the Syndicate. The town itself was claimed by Captain Kaitlyn Devinstein, whom declared it a separate entity from Arath'al. It is inhabited mostly by Alteraci, and tensions are high between the Stromics in the area and the Alteraci whom took it, as Kaitlyn's people assisted in the Siege of Northfold, only to quit the field when their way was not chosen. Jintha'watha A Forest Troll territory that fell to the Legion's corruption. Seeking to dominate over the Peaks, the Trolls attempted to do anything to destroy their ancient enemies in Arath'al. The area was controlled by the Smoulderbranch Tribe, led by Vol'zan the Ascended. The Smoulderbranch Tribe was a Forest Troll tribe located within the Northfold Peaks. Led by Vol'zan the Ascended, they lorded over the territory of Jintha'watha in the eastern part of the mountains. Having warred with the Sons of Strom for years, the Forest Trolls of Jintha'watha were in a long stand still with the Stromics. Formed of many smaller tribes that banded under Vol'zan, who was a veteran of the Amani Tribe, the Smoulderbranch see themselves as the Amani reborn, as Vol'zan has publically decried the Zandalari for their repeated defeats. Under Vol'zan, the Smoulderthorn restored ancient Amani ruins, forming a ziggurat city. From this fortress, they continued a ceaseless back and forth with the Sons of Strom. This changed with the arrival of the Legion, whom the Smoulderbranch tossed their allegiance behind. Ultimately, during the Siege of Northfold Peaks, Vol'zan was slain, and the temple city destroyed. The Smoulderbranch, now without Vol'zan's guidance, splintered and disbanded into various tribes that inhabit the lands that surround the now destroyed ziggurat city, none daring to attempt to reclaim it. It is said by these tribes that Vol'zan's tortured soul resides at the top of the ruined Ziggurat, reliving his death eternally. Category:Places Category:Stromgarde Locations